Rails for railroad tracks or guideways are seated atop supports known as railroad ties. In some instances, railroad ties are wooden. In other instances, metal or concrete ties (also referred to as sleepers) are used for the support. Vehicles such as trains traversing the rails induces vibrations in the railroad ties. As such, devices connected to the railroad ties may be subjected to such vibrations.